uncle_grandpa_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Honey Smith
Yvonne Elysia "Honey" Smith is Pizza Steve's lover. She is TheAwesomeGirl's OC. Personality Honey has a sweet personality (no pun intended), and she's typically looking out for others. She'll give everyone a chance, and truly doesn't hate anyone. She is very calm, and will always hear someone out. She shows interest in music, and is a very musically inclined person. Despite her typically happy and kind nature, she has been shown to hold a grudge, and also isn't impervious to anger, as shown in Sugar We're Going Down Swinging, when she was became furious with Paul and Emily, and was bent on destroying them. (Of course, this may have been due to her being a ghost at the time.) In The Haunted Hotel she's shown to be very helpful to Aranea, by introducing her to Billy/Belly Bag, though she may have also just been helping Aranea, so that Aranea would move on. In chapters 2 and 3 of Honey and the Cubic Zirconias Honey is shown to exhibit nervous tendencies when under pressure. Sometimes, if the nerves are too great, she'll start making distressed bird noises, and be unable to speak any human language. Physical Appearance Honey is short, and very curvy. She has long golden blonde hair (from which she gets the nickname "Honey"), and big brown eyes. She always has on pink blush, eyeliner, dark pink lipstick, and pink eyeshadow. Her typical outfit is a black strapless top, with a turquoise, high-waisted bubble puff skirt. She wears blue wedge heel shoes. Relationships Pizza Steve Honey loves Pizza Steve more than anything, and is completely faithful to him. She has high regards for him, and is very happy to be near him. She believes all of his stories, like most people. Uncle Grandpa Honey and Uncle Grandpa have a good relationship, and they are close friends. Julian the Magical Peacock Julian is Honey's adoptive brother. They've known each other their whole lives. Giant Realistic Flying Tiger GRFT is one of Honey's best friends. Mr. Gus Honey and Mr. Gus have an okay relationship. Belly Bag Honey and Belly Bag have an okay relationship. Aranea As of the end of The Haunted Hotel, she is friends with Aranea. Paul Don't even mention Paul around Honey. Just don't... Trivia *She speaks 3 languages, English, French ( both Parisian and Canadian dialects), and Peacock *She was raised by Peacocks and thought she was a Peacock until she was 12 *She met Pizza Steve when she was 17, and started dating him less than a month after meeting him Gallery Honey cover 2.png|Honey as a ghost Honey Pizza.png|Honey and TheAwesomeGirl's design for Human!Pizza Steve u know what she wants a piece of.png|Honey with Mother-Zombie's design for Human!Pizza Steve Honey's 2 New Outfits.png|Honey in two additional outfits Honey.png|The first drawing of Honey cute mermaid honey.png|honey as a cute mermaid hon.png|honey contemplates her breasts hon hon.png|One of the prettiest girls ever hon mermaid.png|More Honey as a mermaid Honey bikini color.png|Honey in her bathing suit wip in progress.png|Hon and Pizza Steve Honey Character Ref.png A Whole New (smaller) World!.png|Steve showing Honey a whole new world, through a Giant Realistic Flying Tiger ride Hon Hon Hon Hon.png Hon UG Style.png Honey Sparklies.png|Honey being hot as hell Hon hon hon 3.png|She doesn't like what you're doing Hon hon hon 2.png|Honey senses that Steve isn't quite what he seems hon hon hon 1.png|Honey and her melancholy Category:TheAwesomeGirl's OC Category:Fan Character Category:Character